The Saga Continues
by Cassandra Anthemyst
Summary: Chapter 3 up! Summary:Ten year old Toby, resentful of his younger sister, unwittingly causes history to repeat-dragging up old memories for Sarah and Jareth both. SJ, because any fic that ISN'T SJ is against the laws of nature.
1. History Repeats Itself

Labyrinth-The Saga Continues  
  
Chapter one: History repeats itself  
  
Tobias, or Toby as he was called by those who knew him well, looked down at his sister. After a year of having her, he still didn't see what the big deal was. Alexa looked up at him, smiling and giggling. Toby scowled. Mom and Dad had fussed a great deal over their PRECIOUS baby, their SWEET little girl, before leaving.  
  
The only good thing about the evening was that Sarah, visiting from college, was babysitting. He had always admired this older sister, always felt a bond with her-not like THIS sister. But even Sarah was prone to cooing and fawning over Alexa. Toby was jealous. And it didn't help that he had been looking forward to having a baby brother, either. What fun could you have with a GIRL??? Sarah was different, of course. She was always fun, always interesting. She could tell the most amazing stories, like the one about the Labyrinth. She made up stories that took place in that world-Toby knew she made them up because he had read Labyrinth, and it didn't have half the interesting stuff she told in it.  
  
Toby looked down at Alexa again. He remembered the beginning of the story-of the foolish girl who had given up her brother, then fought to get him back. "If I was her," he whispered to Alexa, "I wouldn't have fought to get the baby back-I'd be glad to be rid of it...of you."  
  
He didn't really hate Alexa-He just wanted things to be the way they used to be, before SHE came along. Before she was the center of his parent's world. That was all he wanted, really. "How I'd love to give YOU up to the Goblin King," he hissed at her. "I could, you know. I just might. If people around here don't start paying more attention to me, that is."  
  
"Toby!" Sarah called upstairs. "I just put Alexa down for bed, don't bother her!"  
  
"That's it!" Toby whispered. "Don't bother the baby, Toby, don't hold the baby, Toby, don't risk harming the PERFECT, PRECIOUS BABY, Toby! I can't take it any more, I just can't! Take this baby from me, Goblin King!" With a ferocious wind the windows flew open and knocked Toby to the ground. After the windstorm was over, Toby cautiously got up and peaked over the crib. Alexa was gone.  
  
Toby barely had time to gather his wits from this shock before Sarah was at the door, out of breath from running up the stairs. "What happened here, Toby?" She looked around, at the disheveled room, before hurrying to the crib and crying out in shock. "Where is she, Tobias?" Toby cowered under her sudden urgency, and mumbled something along the lines of, "I didn't mean...I didn't think..." Sarah did some fast thinking and put two and two together.  
  
"You summoned the goblins, didn't you?" Toby stared at her.  
  
"I didn't think...I didn't think that would actually HAPPEN, I mean..." He faltered at her look.  
  
She glared at him a bit, but then softened. "I know. I hadn't been thinking when it happened to me, either." Toby stared, speechless. Sarah continued, "Well, I guess we'll have to get her back, won't we?" With a breath, she called out confidently, "Jareth, come to me!"  
  
A white owl flew into the room. In the blink of an eye, Jareth was standing there-No smoke or noise, nothing. He was simply there.  
  
"Sarah..." he whispered. "You've gone and made the same mistake again?"  
  
"I've done nothing of the sort. You know that-stop playing these games." He smiled at her confidence.  
  
"So Sarah has finally grown up, has she?" he asked mockingly  
  
"We want our sister back."  
  
"I let you off easy last time, Sarah. It could've been much more difficult. Do not think that I will bestow the same kindness a second time."  
  
"The boy is ten, true, but I will accompany him-the difficulty will be the same this time around."  
  
"Oh, no, Sarah. You will most likely take an easier path this time-A path that the Sarah of nine years ago would have found most easy. But there will be one more obstacle-One that will make the quest MUCH harder, one that, I suspect, you will not be able to overcome."  
  
"You're bluffing...you have no power over me...you have no power over Toby, either." Jareth laughed at this statement.  
  
"You've hit upon your weakness exactly, Sarah. The one obstacle you will not be able to overcome. You see, I had no power over you nine years ago, Sarah-You only believed I did, until the end, that is, when you realized the truth. But an older Sarah, a Sarah who's had nine years to think about what exactly went on in the Underground.... I have the most important power over you, now, Sarah."  
  
"What is that, exactly, Jareth?" He walked slowly around her, circling. He leaned over her shoulder, and whispered into her ear, so that Toby had to strain to hear.  
  
"For nine years, not a day has gone by that you have not thought about me, Sarah. I plague your thoughts, your dreams, your mind. But most importantly...." He circled so that he was in front of her, "I plague you here," he said, pointing towards her heart. Sarah narrowed her eyes at him, and then laughed, the last thing Toby expected her to do.  
  
"You are extraordinarily perceptive, Jareth. But so am I. This power you speak of, this power you say you have over me...I have exactly the same power over you. We cancel each other out, do we not?" It was Jareth's turn to narrow his eyes, before, to Toby's great surprise, Jareth grabbed Sarah and kissed her like Toby had never seen anyone be kissed before. To his even greater surprise, Sarah started kissing him back.  
  
Sarah was the first to pull away. There were tears on her eyes. "This changes nothing, Jareth," she whispered. "You still have my sister, and I still want her back. Once again, we are enemies. And I still have the same power over you, it still cancels your power out." Jareth glared at her, and with a movement of his hands, the setting changed- they were outside the walls of the Labyrinth.  
  
"It might have changed something, Sarah. It still might, if you would let it. For the time being though, I still have a power over you. For now, you are in MY world." As silently as he had appeared, so he disappeared. Sarah shook her head, then started moving towards the entrance. Toby was still staring at her in shock-In all her tellings of this story, she had never once let on that she was in love with the Goblin King.  
  
Sarah sighed, and turned around to face Toby.  
  
"Are you coming, or not?" 


	2. The Quest Begins, Part I

A/N: Well, decided to put this up considering I got WAY more reviews than I expected, you all seem eager for this, and I won't be putting up any more until I have an opportunity to see the movie again. Hopefully this chapter'll clear up some stuff, along with introducing a mystery I intend to make a constant theme 'til the mystery is solved. I'm also answering questions I got from reviews:  
  
Bonnie S: You'll find out; Hopefully next chapter; Yes, he will; Actually, I hadn't thought of the peach scene specifically until you mentioned it, but now that you have I have something extrememly INTERESTING for that planned. Lets just say that Jareth won't try to trick her about it; Maybe; Right now; I'm honored, thanks =)  
  
Zabela19: Obviously, I'm continuing now, aren't I?  
  
LadyIconDraco: The challenge IS that she's in love with him. Thought that was clear. Sorry. But it's not the only challenge, don't worry!  
  
Reviewer-who's-name-and/or-pseudonyme-I-do-not-know: Moving fast? Well, yes, but there won't be much else until the end of the fic. And it was an attention grabber. Besides, they've had nine years to think about how much they're in love with eachother; Harsh? Well, if the truth is harsh....which is not to say that Labyrinth fics that aren't J/S are bad! Not at all....not that I've read any good ones that aren't J/S....not that I've read ANY fics that aren't J/S...have you?  
  
Labyrinth-The Saga Contines  
  
Chapter Two-The Quest Begins Part I  
  
Toby hurried after Sarah, not exactly eager to catch up, but unwilling to be left behind as well. "Sarah," he called out. She turned around and stood looking at him, patiently. "Sarah...what WAS that?"  
  
"What was what?" She asked innocently.  
  
"That! You, kissing the Goblin King...all those stories you told me of Labyrinth, those were stories of what happened to you?"  
  
"Back when you were a baby, yes." She started walking towards the gate, and Toby followed her, keeping up his questions.  
  
"Why did you try and get rid of me?" Sarah shrugged.  
  
"I was immature, and, like you, didn't really expect anything to happen. Mom was making me stay home babysitting you, I wanted to go out, but couldn't, and I got mad."  
  
"And then you came here...to get me back. And everything you told me really happened?"  
  
"Yeah...I probably didn't remember all the details, though. But I didn't make anything up."  
  
"You failed to mention that you were in LOVE with the Goblin King, though."  
  
"I wasn't, until after I got you back. What he said back home, he was right. His memory has been plaguing me...and it does give him a power over me. But it also gives us an advantage...if I could only figure out what it was, exactly..."  
  
"That's all you care about? Having an advantage?"  
  
"That's all it's worth to me," Sarah replied hardly. "I braved this Labyrinth once to get you back, and I will do the same for Alexa. I cannot let my feelings get in the way of my duty to my family."  
  
They had reached the gate now. Unlike last time, there was no Hoggle to greet them....but also unlike last time, the gate was open. She strode down the pathway within, running her fingers along the wall for entrances. "Woah!" she shouted as her hand suddenly gave way when she found an opening. Straightening herself, she strode through it, and then stuck her head back at Toby. "Come on!" she said briskly. Toby hurried after her.  
  
They were along the same road Sarah had taken nine years ago. "That's strange..." she whispered. "I'm sure I found a different entrance than from last time, you'd think a different entrance would take you somewhere else...but then, nothing's supposed to make sense here, how stupid of me to forget." She walked on, looking about the place in awe. She had forgoten how amazing this Underground world was...  
  
They continued on, taking paths at random, when something stopped Sarah in her tracks. Bending down, she gasped. Toby leaned over. "What?" he asked. "It's only an arrow...a pink arrow, true, but still-"  
  
"It's still here! This is an arrow that I drew with my lipstick when I first came here! It's still here, after all this time..." Toby stared at her.  
  
"You wore lipstick?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
A/N: Yes, the mysterious theme WAS introduced here, but it's not going to be too obvious until later. Until then, hope you enjoyed this, and review! 


	3. The Quest Begins, Part II

A/N: Wow, this is my most-reviewed fic ever, and only two chapters! I'm touched. Well, didn't get any questions from people last batch of reviews- Sara and Jareth 4EVER!! asked me to e-mail her(I'm guessing it was a girl, if not, I sincerely appologize), so now I'm offering it up as an option: If you want updates, say so in your review and I'd be happy to tell you when new chapters are coming up. I do also welcome constructive critisism, something of which I haven't gotten any of. I'm flattered, but would also like to know if something needs improvement-I won't get mad, promise! Flames will be used to cater to the pyro lurking within me *eyes light up* ooh...pretty fire....*shakes head* sorry, moving on... And yes, I know, it's too short. I can't write stuff long, I have this weird thing with getting to the point, and I fear I may leave out too many details...but I guess that's something you'll have to put up with =)  
  
The Saga Continues  
  
The Quest Begins Part II  
  
"You want to follow it?" Toby asked after staring at the arrow a bit.  
  
"Yeah...not like we've got any other direction here."  
  
"Suppose he just had it point that way to put you off track?"  
  
"And suppose he thought I'd think that and has it pointing the right way to ensure I DON'T take the right path? But supposing he supposed I'd suppose that, so has it pointing the wrong way? But suppose...see? You can't look at it from a logical point of view. The fact that it's even here is a sign that he's trying to distract us. I'm willing to bet, though, that wherever this arrow leads, it's better than this aimless wandering. Come on." She jumped up and hurried down the path. Toby ran after her.  
  
"You know," he panted, catching up to her, "I'm still trying to follow what you just said."  
  
"Actually...I'm not sure I followed it either."  
  
"Comforting. Now neither of us know why we're-what's that?" Up ahead, two doors were looming. They ran up to them. Upon closer inspection, Sarah noticed that they were the doors she'd come upon at the beginning of her original journey.  
  
"Oh, great," she mumbled.  
  
"Are these the-"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Fun"  
  
Annoyed that their prescence was having this sort of a reaction, the blue door begun the "one of us always lies, etc." spiel in a slightly more ruffled fashion than usual, when Sarah inturrupted it.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I've done this before-lies, truth, straight to the castle, certain death, gotcha."  
  
The red door's eyes opened wide, and it nudged its partner, whispering, "Blimey, it's her!"  
  
"I'm who?"  
  
"You know! You're....you!"  
  
"Blimey..." the red door repeated.  
  
Sarah sighed deeply. "I've got a right to know who it is you say I am, and I'm not in the mood to play mind games at the moment, so just spill."  
  
"You're...you're the girl that got through! The only one ever to get through the Labyrinth!" the red door explained in awe.  
  
"Not for lack of OUR trying though, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, s'right, we landed you in an oubliette!" The doors related all of this proudly-if they'd been capable, they would've been high-fiving.  
  
"You know," Toby spoke up, for the first time since they'd arrived at the doors, "There's one thing about your whole situation that I don't understand." The doors completely ignored him, as they were too busy relating various times that they had landed wanderers in oubliettes, amongst other things. "If one of you guys always lies, and one always tells the truth, how're you both able to tell the rules? I mean, either the liar doesn't ALWAYS lie, or half of the rules can be completely disregarded, right?"  
  
Both doors completely froze at this revelation, triumphant looks deflated.  
  
"Eh..." the red door began.  
  
"Erm...never really thought about it, to tell the truth...lefty?" The red door, who apparently responded to this nickname, jumped...or did the door equivalent of jumping...whatever...and started stuttering.  
  
"Er...well, you see...we never...it..uh...huh. You're good. You're not supposed to be asking questions like that."  
  
Toby, inspired by his sucess, continued. "Do you guys even KNOW where this leads? I mean, really? Or do you just trick people into oubliettes?"  
  
"Uh...something like that, yeah."  
  
"So I could just take either of your paths, and...both of you lead into oubliettes, don't you? So whichever door you take, you think you've chosen wrong...isn't that right?"  
  
Both doors stared blankly again. "Cor, he IS good...yeah, you're definetly related to her, all right. You might get through, you."  
  
"Thanks...so all we have to do is jump over the oubliette trap, and see where this leads...sis, which door would you suggest?" Sarah shrugged.  
  
"Do whatever you want-you seem to be doing well enough without my help." She looked intensely ammused, and almost...proud? Toby wasn't sure, but he thought that her smile was more than it seemed...for a fleeting instant, Toby was sure that she had told him all the Labyrith stories to prepare him for this...hadn't it given him ten years to think about how HE would have gone through the Labyrinth? But, no...she couldn't have known this would happen; she wouldn't even have known that Alexa would be born at all-it had certainly taken even his parents by suprise-his mother had been stretching it age-wise when HE had been born. No, Sarah couldn't have known...  
  
"Which one did you take?" Toby asked suddenly.  
  
"The blue one, I think...why?"  
  
"You know where the oubliette trap is for that one-you do remember, don't you?"  
  
"Sure. Good thinking" Sarah gave the blue door a significant look, and it opened wordlessly. Peering into the following corridor, Sarah could easily see the trapdoor that had, nine years ago, almost made her believe that her quest was hopeless. She poked it with her foot, and a second later, it opened up. Both she and Toby stared down into the void.  
  
"You fell into that, huh?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Ow...well, ladies first," he said, gesturing dramatically. Sarah laughed, and jumped over the trap easily. Toby followed, and they continued down the hallway.  
  
"Nice going back there, Tobe...you're thinking better than I was when I was six years older than you...you're too smart for your own good, you know that?" she asked, ruffling his hair playfully.  
  
Toby laughed. "Thanks...I learned from the best."  
  
They probably would've continued talking in this vein, except that the second trapdoor had suddenly oppened out beneath their feet, and they were busy falling into the darkness that led to Toby's first oubliette. 


End file.
